


tomorrow

by transatem



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, im terrible at tags but you know theyre gay. and thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transatem/pseuds/transatem
Summary: Kidou and Endou walk home.





	tomorrow

“Thank you for having me,” Kidou says, for what he believes is the second time, as Endou walks him back to his house from Endou’s own--so much less grand and excessive than the Kidou mansion, but lovelier, warmer, smelling of home. A difference, he supposes, that reflects the difference between the boys that live in the houses themselves.

“No problem! Mom’s always asking when you’ll come over, it’s almost a little embarrassing,” Endou says, with his arms swinging behind his back as he walks. Kidou remembers words like ‘I was wondering when you’d be here. I’ve heard so much about you!’ said with the oddest hint of narrow-eyed, motherly suspicion that Kidou can’t decipher, and it momentarily feels a bit like Endou had reached in and prodded his heart.

Endou has been wearing various degrees of his classic smile all day, all to varying degrees of butterflies fluttering behind Kidou’s goggles, threatening to fly out from the place somewhere underneath his cape where they hide. Right now, he’s wearing a soft one, looking off in front of him and occasionally glancing at Kidou with eyes even softer, and this one thumps rapidly and rhythmically against Kidou’s back, making sure his heart keeps pumping.

“Almost there,” Kidou remarks, with an invisible twinge of disappointment.

Outside the lofty gates of a cold mansion Kidou calls home, both of them stop.

Kidou’s tongue is glued to the roof of his mouth, and his heart is glued to Endou behind him. He pries both away, promises the latter ‘tomorrow, tomorrow.’ 

“See you,” he says, after too long of a pause, and walks towards home.

“Kidou.”

Before Kidou can react, and he is very fast at reacting, he’s been spun around by two hands on his shoulders. Stock still, he stares at Endou in front of him, two hands still pressed tight to his shoulders, his heart pounding a steady drumbeat against his ribs. Endou is still, too. _Hesitating,_ is all Kidou is able to recognize in that eternal half-second before he’s pulled forward.

Endou has never kissed anyone before, but Kidou hasn’t either, and his lips pressed against warm skin alone feels--well, at the time, he wasn’t thinking any special words about how it felt. But that night he lies in bed, and thinks about how it felt like being thrown in a pool of sunshine, felt like coming in from the cold, felt like finally going home.

(He covers his face after thinking the last part, and allows himself to yell just the slightest bit into his hands.)

As suddenly as he was pulled forward, Kidou is back where he stood before, dizzy and blinking hard as if dazzled by the sun.

Endou’s smile is sheepish, his cheeks dark. “See you tomorrow,” he says, his hands still perched on Kidou’s shoulders.

Kidou is blank-faced and open-mouthed for a moment, before he remembers he can talk even through the steady rush of blood in his ears. “S…” He coughs once, twice, three times into his hand. “See you tomorrow.”

Endou gives him his most dazzling, most trademark smile, and takes his hands off Kidou's shoulders. Kidou shakily smiles back, and both of them stay still for a long time.

"Tomorrow," Endou says, his smile even bigger, if that's possible,

"Tomorrow." Kidou agrees, with a very serious looking nod. He steps backward, equally as seriously, and his foot catches his cape, sending him stumbling all the way back towards the door of his house.

(Endou is still laughing about it ten years later. "I was so nervous!" He says, his cheeks still just as dark, tears of laughter prickling at the corners of his eyes.)


End file.
